The Perfect Christmas Gift
by Tanguay18
Summary: Sara says that she has the perfect Christmas gift for Grissom, but she won't tell anyone what it is. Now completeand I mean it this time
1. Shopping

**Disclaimer: **The perfect Christmas gift for me would be to own CSI, but as that will never happen, I would settle for the seasons of CSI on DVD.

Summary: A nice, short Christmas story for you. Sara has bought Grissom the 'perfect Christmas gift' and won't tell anyone what it is.

**The Perfect Christmas Gift**

_Chapter One: Shopping_

"What should I get Grissom for Christmas? I never know what to buy him," Greg sighed.

"Just get him some sort of bug, he'll be happy," Nick quipped.

"He does like bugs," Catherine agreed, "find an entomology book he doesn't have."

"I think he has them all," Greg rolled his eyes, "what are you guys getting him?"

"If we tell you, you'll just steal one of our ideas," Warrick shook his head.

"Someone help me! Sara?" Greg turned to the silent person in the room.

"Oh, I got him something special. But I'm not telling any of you what it is," Sara answered mysteriously, "and I can guarantee none of you will get him the same thing."

"Now you've caught our interest…what is it?" Catherine asked.

"I won't tell you," Sara smiled, "all I will say is that it is the perfect Christmas gift for Grissom."

"That's helpful," Greg sighed, "maybe I won't get presents for anyone. That would be so easy."

"Then don't bother showing up at the office party," Nick said, "everyone else will be exchanging gifts. You wouldn't want to seem cheap."

"I'll think of something…eventually," Greg walked off.

"What are you guys getting for Greg?" Warrick asked once the man was safely out of earshot.

"I bought him a CD that I know he has been wanting," Sara said.

"I haven't actually done any of my shopping yet," Nick admitted sheepishly.

"Nicky! The party is in two days and it's three days before Christmas Eve. You realize it's going to be extra insane to shop now," Catherine shook her head.

"Even I know better than waiting until the last minute," Warrick laughed.

"I finished my shopping _before_ Thanksgiving to avoid the insanity," Sara added, "good luck Nick."

"Is it really that bad?" Nick asked.

"The mall, or actually any store a few days before Christmas? Yeah it's bad," Catherine smirked.

"Can I get any of you to come with me?" Nick asked.

"No way, man," Warrick stood and left before he could get roped into anything.

"I have to go home and take Lindsey to see her grandma," Catherine also left, leaving Sara sitting alone.

"Don't even look at me like that Nick Stokes," Sara warned, "I am _not_ going shopping with you."

"Please," Nick shot her a puppy dog look, "I will let you pick out your own present."

"You can't bribe me into going out in that madness with you," Sara crossed her arms.

-------------30 Minutes Later-----------------

"I can't believe you dragged me into this," Sara was being pulled along by Nick.

"You know I love you for it," Nick flashed her a smile.

"Do you even know what you are getting for anyone?" Sara asked.

"I've got an idea," Nick assured her, "so will you tell me what you got for Grissom?"

"No," Sara shook her head, "I said I wasn't telling anyone. Not even you Nick."

"I'm hurt Sara, I thought we told each other everything," Nick gave her another puppy look.

Sara laughed, "Nick there's a lot of things I don't tell you. Even if you think you are my big brother."

"Well, I am disappointed in you little sis," Nick teased.

"Real siblings don't tell each other _everything_, you of all people should know having had so many to grow up with," Sara returned.

"Yeah, let's hurry up and get this over with," Nick turned into a store.

Nick and Sara made their way through the music store looking for a classical music CD that Sara knew Grissom would like. Just as Sara was about to pick one up, an older woman snatched it out of her hand. Sara turned and gave the woman a look, but the woman was glaring at her. She walked away before Sara could even say a word.

"I think I just had the CD," Sara turned to Nick, but some old woman ripped it out of my hands before I could tell."

Nick snorted, "An old lady beat you?"

"Shut up," Sara smacked him lightly on the shoulder, "I was caught off guard and I wasn't about to wrestle with and old woman."

"You have to be quicker than these people Sara, they're crazy," Nick winked.

"I didn't think a classical CD was going to be such a hot item that I'd have to be ready to defend myself," Sara laughed.

"Oh well. There are a few more music stores around here. One of them is bound to have it in stock. Like you say, it's not exactly a hot item," Nick lead her out of the madhouse of a store. All around people were fighting over CDs.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to come with you," Sara pointed to a lady about her age ripping a CD away from a teenager, "people are truly insane."

"So," Nick said casually, "can I even get a hint as to this 'perfect Christmas gift' of yours?"

"You aren't going to sneak it out of me, Stokes, but if you insist," Sara started.

"Oh I insist," Nick interrupted.

"It has to do with bugs," Sara said, "and that's all you're getting out of me."

"Fair enough, but you will know what I'm getting for everyone," Nick smiled, "so it would only be fair."

"Can we please just drop this? You'll see it at the party," Sara crossed her arms firmly.

"Okay, I'll leave it alone," Nick sensed she was really getting annoyed.

A/N: I started this story on Tuesday evening. I was listening to Christmas music and worrying about what to get for my dad. Suddenly this story popped into my head. (I just saw today that there is a story sort of similar to this one on the site, it involves Nick pestering Sara about what she got Grissom. I promise this was written long before I saw that story).

Also, don't worry, I'll be back to my other story soon, there's only one more chapter to this and it's already written.


	2. The Gift

**Disclaimer: **The perfect Christmas gift for me would be to own CSI, but as that will never happen, I would settle for the seasons of CSI on DVD.

Summary: A nice, short Christmas story for you. Sara has bought Grissom the 'perfect Christmas gift' and won't tell anyone what it is.

**The Perfect Christmas Gift**

_Chapter Two: The Gift_

Sara had managed to help Nick get his shopping done in only a few hours. He said he owed her big time because without a woman's help he would have been there for days. The party was set for December 23rd and everyone planned to show up, even Grissom, who was not big on going to parties. Nick only tried one more time to get out of Sara what she had gotten for Grissom, but quickly left her alone when she threatened him.

"Sara, could you come in my office please?" Grissom asked as the CSIs were heading out for their separate destinations the evening before the party.

"Sure," she smiled and followed him to the office.

"I thought I'd give you your gift now, instead of in front of everyone else. I don't know about you, but I hate an audience when I open my presents," Grissom handed her a small box.

"Thanks, I happen to have yours out in my car if you'll let me go grab it," Sara set her gift down on his desk. A funny thought struck her as she re-entered Grissom's office and she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Grissom asked, confused.

"This will kill Nicky. I told him I had a really good present for you and he has been trying to trick it out of me. I told him to wait until the party and now he doesn't get to see you open your present," Sara explained with a smile.

"I'd hate to disappoint Nicky, maybe we should wait and do the exchange at the party like everyone else," Grissom suggested.

"It's up to you, I can wait or I could go for a little torture," Sara said.

"Let's just wait, let the suspense build up a little," Grissom smiled at her, "let's go put these under the CSI Christmas tree."

"Aha!" Nick exclaimed as Sara and Grissom came out of his office, presents in hand, "you were trying to be sneaky about your gift."

"Give it up, Stokes," Sara shook her head, "we were doing no such thing."

"Everyone is exchanging their gifts at the party tomorrow, Nick, you know that," Grissom winked conspiratorially at Sara.

"Fine," Nick shrugged his shoulders, "I just thought it would be interesting to know what the 'perfect gift' for you is."

Sara turned and shot him a glare.

"I'm sure I will like whatever Sara got for me," Grissom assured Nick.

----------------------------------------------

"Okay everyone, it is time to exchange your presents," a voice announced over the crowd of CSIs milling around the room.

Sara grabbed her presents from under the tree and proceeded to hand them out. She saved Grissom's for last because it was special. She wanted to be sure that she was there when he opened it. He might need a little bit of explanation.

"Sara," Grissom called her name.

"Hey Gris," Sara smiled, spotting just the person she was looking for.

"Ready for your present?" Grissom asked.

"Ready if you are," Sara handed him his gift and accepted her own.

"Hey guys," Catherine spotted her colleagues, "here are your gifts."

"Thanks," Sara and Grissom said simultaneously.

Nick, Warrick and Greg also made their way across the room to where their friends stood, about to open presents. They each took turns opening their gifts, everyone saying their thank-yous for their gifts. Sara opened her present from Grissom, a beautiful silver necklace with an amethyst butterfly pendant. Everyone had to see the necklace and commented on how pretty it was. Grissom sort of stood back and smiled, glad that his present had gone over so well.

"Well, that must leave your present from Sara," Greg nodded to Grissom.

"Yes, the so-called perfect gift," Nick added.

Grissom carefully tore the paper away to reveal a plain brown box.

"Be careful with it," Sara added as he opened the box.

Everyone stood in anticipation as Grissom pulled two small white objects out of the box. Whatever the gift was, it must have been fragile for the objects were wrapped carefully in white tissue paper. Grissom sat one of the objects down and gently unwrapped the other to reveal a small ceramic grasshopper. He looked up at Sara and she nodded for him to look it over.

"You painted this yourself?" Grissom asked in surprise when he spotted the initials S.S. on the bottom of the small figure.

"Yeah," Sara said with a small smile.

"I didn't know you painted, Sara," Catherine noted.

"There's a lot of things you guys don't know about me," Sara said.

"It's beautiful Sara, so detailed," Grissom held the grasshopper tenderly in his hand.

"Thank you," she blushed, "don't forget there's another one."

"Right," Grissom picked up the other figure, passing the first around for the others to admire. He unfolded the paper to reveal a lady bug. He looked at Sara with a smile.

"I figured, you like bugs," Sara started to explain.

"You don't have to explain, it's perfect, I love it," Grissom moved to hug Sara. Just when he thought he had her figured out, she went and gave him a very personal gift in front of so many people. He admired the small figures, each only a few inches tall, but something he would proudly display in his office.

"So when did you pick up painting, Sara?" Warrick asked.

"A while ago. Someone told me I should pick up a hobby. I used to paint a little bit. That was a long time ago. I figured it was time to try my hand at it again," Sara explained.

Grissom gave her a knowing smile. She had taken his advice after all. Sara just smiled right back and it was a true smile, her eyes were sparkling with happiness once again.

"These are really beautiful Sara, you have some talent," Greg complimented.

"Thanks," she blushed, "it's no big deal really."

"It is a big deal, you clearly put some time into these," Catherine said.

Sara smiled. She was not used to getting this kind of attention. It felt good, but she wasn't really sure how to accept the compliments. She could feel Grissom still staring at her with that funny look on his face.

The party was winding down a couple hours later. Grissom found Sara, sporting her new necklace and pulled her aside.

"Come with me," he grabbed her arm and lead her back to his office.

"What?" she asked once they were inside with the door shut safely behind them.

"I want you to help me find a place to put these," Grissom held her present in his hand.

"Why not on that little shelf above your desk?" Sara suggested.

"No, not good enough. I want to be able to admire them all the time," Grissom shook his head.

"Then why not on the edge of your desk," Sara said.

"I'm afraid they'd get knocked off, I'd hate for someone to come along and break one of them," Grissom sat them down for a moment and took Sara's hands in his own, "I really like them Sara. I can't believe how much effort you must have put into those. I never knew you were a painter."

"I never told anyone. I quit a long time ago, but when you said to get a hobby, that was when I pulled out my old paint. Most of it was dried up so I bought some acrylic paint at a craft store. Then I saw those little bugs and I thought of you," she trailed off.

"Thank you," Grissom kissed her gently.

Sara leaned into the kiss momentarily then pulled away, "It was nothing. I should get home and get some sleep before the next shift starts. Thanks for the beautiful necklace."

"I thought you'd like it," Grissom said softly.

"I love it," Sara smiled, "Merry Christmas Grissom."

"Merry Christmas Sara."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this quick little Christmas story. I've never written a Christmas story before. Happy Holidays to you all. :D


	3. Happy New Year

_Chapter Three: Happy New Year_

A week later Grissom and Sara were both lucky enough to have to work New Year's Eve. Not that either of them ever really had plans to celebrate the holiday, it just always seemed unfair to have to work on a holiday. There was a small celebration being held in the break room. Someone was playing music while the New Year's celebrations were displayed on the TV. The night was unusually slow for Las Vegas and the CSIs were just waiting for the next call to come in.

Sara made her way to the break room and someone handed her a party hat. She laughed and put it on at Greg's insistence.

"Come on Sara, if we all have to be here tonight, you have to wear one of these," Greg pleaded.

"Well if I have to be here, how does wearing a hat make it fair?" Sara teased.

"Just put it on, don't be a party pooper," Greg batted his eyelashes at her.

"I'll do it if you promise to never do that again," Sara pretended to gag.

"It's a deal," Greg grinned his goofy grin.

"Cake," a voice announced and everyone crowded the table to get a piece of the cake. The cake had 'Happy New Year 2005!' written across it. Apparently no one could wait until midnight to eat the cake, even though it was only 20 minutes away.

Grissom was walking through the lab, trying to figure out where everyone had disappeared to. He finally spotted them in the break room, everyone donning a ridiculous party hat. Before he could protest, someone slapped one on his head. He made a face and was about to remove it when he spotted Sara sporting a hat. He stopped and laughed at how silly she looked in the pointy hat.

"Nice hat," he teased.

"I could say the same," Sara grinned.

"It was on my head before I knew what was happening," Grissom reached up to take it off.

"No you don't," Sara swatted his hand away, "if I'm wearing one, you're wearing one."

"Then there's a simple solution, take yours off," Grissom told her.

"No, it's New Year's Eve, you'll wear the stupid hat for one night, it won't kill you," Sara insisted.

"Fine, we'll have it your way," Grissom crossed his arms in an almost childish manner.

"Everyone grab a champagne glass, and don't worry, it's only sparkling grape juice, not real alcohol," someone announced.

Champagne glasses were passed around, full of juice. Everyone in the room had a glass and they raised their glasses to a toast and drank.

"It's almost midnight," Grissom pointed out to Sara a little while later.

"Is it?" she asked, looking for a clock.

"It is 11:57," Grissom told her, "what do you say we countdown together?"

Sara raised her eyebrows, "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"If you think I'm suggesting that we countdown to midnight together, then yes," Grissom replied.

"Okay," Sara agreed, shrugging her shoulders, "like I have anything better to do."

Suddenly there were only ten seconds left until midnight. Everyone in the room was counting down out loud with the TV, chanting the seconds backwards as the ball dropped on the TV screen.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…"

Grissom, feeling bold, grabbed Sara's hand in his own as they counted. She looked down at their joined hands in surprise for a moment. Then she smiled and continued the countdown.

"Four…three…two…one, Happy New Year!"

Grissom turned Sara toward him and kissed her. At first she freaked out a little, there were so many other people around. Then she realized just how good it felt to kiss Gil Grissom and it suddenly didn't matter who was in the room. When they broke apart Grissom was smiling warmly at Sara. Their hands still joined, he lead her gently away from the party.

Once they were outside the lab, Grissom spoke again, "I made a New Year's Resolution this year, and I don't think I've ever made one before."

"What is it?" Sara asked, feeling very nervous.

"I've decided that 2005 is the year that I'm going to show the woman I love just how much she means to me," Grissom looked deep into Sara's eyes, "you know that you mean a whole lot to me. I've just been too stupid and set in my ways to tell you before."

"Did you just say you loved me?" Sara stammered, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I think I did," Grissom said, "that's okay isn't it?"

"It's what I've wanted to hear for a long time, I love you too," Sara's eyes were filling with tears.

"What? What's wrong?" Grissom asked with concern.

"Absolutely nothing, I think this might just be the greatest year of my life," Sara beamed at him through her joyous tears.

"And think, this year has just started," Grissom pulled her into a passionate kiss, "happy new year, Sara."

"Happy new year Grissom," Sara leaned into his embrace, "and even if this Christmas present was late, I'd say it was the perfect Christmas present. I got exactly what I wanted."

At that precise moment, both of their pagers went off, interrupting their moment and dragging them back to reality.

"Sounds like we've got a new case," Grissom sighed.

"Of course, it's a new year, everyone's out partying. Something was bound to happen, this is Vegas after all," Sara shook her head.

"How about we continue this at breakfast after shift?" Grissom suggested.

Sara smiled, "Sounds like a date."

A/N: All right, in the spirit of the holidays, I decided to write one more chapter to this story with a happy ending. Happy New Year 2005! May you all have a prosperous and joyous new year.


End file.
